When installing cellular communications antennas it has been the practice to orient the antenna with respect to a support structure using a compass and mechanical inclinometer. This may be difficult and precarious at the top of a tower and it may be inconvenient to make an adjustment if later required.
Where an antenna may be oriented by an actuator, devices for measuring the movement have been provided but these may not always provide correct information as to the actual orientation of the antenna due to limited calibration at setup or due to non-linearities. Furthermore, if the orientation of an antenna changes in use (for example due to bird strike) this may not be known by the network operator and network performance may be compromised.
Knowledge of the true position and orientation of an antenna would simplify installation and allow improved control strategies to be employed.